The End with New Beginnings
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander’s life changes drastically


Title: The End with New Beginnings

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to God himself!  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Xander's life changes drastically

Warning/Disclaimers: Mid-season 4 character Death (Not the boys) _Italics is past events._

Beta'd by the wonderful Feelsthemagic

Xander stood there frozen, his eyes fixed on the horrific scene in front of him. He knew that one day this would happen, one day it would all come to an end, but he never imagined it would end this way. He looked down at his hand, noticing he was still holding the gun. His father was lying dead on the cold concrete of the basement floor, not even three feet away.

_Anthony Harris came down to get the rent from his offspring. Harris Sr. was out of money, whisky, and patience, so when his son told him he wouldn't be paid for another four days, he saw red. For eighteen years he clothed, fed, and kept a roof over his pathetic excuse of a son. The least he could do was hand over some cash to help his old man out once in awhile._

_A meaty fist made contact with Xander's face, the force making him tumble landing on his misshapen coffee table, turning it into firewood by the weight. Blood trickled down his face as his father's steel-toed boot connected with his gut, leaving Xander out of breath and no energy to stand up he made his way for the stairs. Minutes later, he returned with a handgun._

"_I've had enough of you. You think you can stay under my roof and not pay rent? I'm sick of having a lazy, pathetic fuck as a son!" The gun pointed down at Xander. "Doing the world a fucking favour!" That was the last thing he said before he pulled the trigger._

_They both froze as he pulled the trigger, waiting for it to be over. When no sound or bullet came, Xander reacted first. He was on his feet and launched himself at his father, grabbing the gun from him. He turned it onto the man that tried to kill him not even seconds before._

"_You forgot to check the safety," Xander said almost in a calm eerie voice before taking the safety off and pulling the trigger._

_It was almost like slow motion. The teen could have sworn he saw bullet leave the barrel, believing that if his father really wanted to live, he could have moved. But he never did, he just stood there with a shocked expression on his face, as if asking, 'How could you do this? After everything I've done for you?' as the bullet entered his chest._

He now stood there, wondering what he should do now. Should he phone the cops? Maybe he should dump the body? Say that it was a robbery gone bad? His next thoughts went toward his mother. Would she be upset that her no good husband was dead, or would she rejoice, finally being free from the physical and verbal abuse she was given for the last seventeen years of her life?

While he stood there thinking of what he should do, Spike walked in, taking in the sight before him. He quietly and calmly walked over to the boy and gently took the gun and pocketed it.

"He started it yeah?" The vampire asked.

"I ended it," Xander replied. "I-I should phone the police now right?"

Shaking his head Spike pulled the brunette into his arms, "Won't let you go to jail for defending yourself."

"We can't just leave him there."

"We have two options," Spike made sure Xander's eyes were on him and not the lifeless body of his abusive father. "One, I call in a favour and have someone come get him, make him disappear and clean up make it look like he was never down here."

Xander bit his lower lip, "What's option two?"

"You and me we take what we need, pack up the Desoto, and get the hell out of here once and for all. No looking back, start a new life in a new city. We can find a nice apartment, and you can find a construction job that you've been wanting."

"Just leave? What about Willow, Buffy, and Giles?" He asked, thinking over the choices.

Spike sighed, "This isn't our fight Xan, never was. Let them take care of the hellmouth. They can handle it. Let's just leave- when the time comes we can find a witch and make sure your soul is safely tucked away in you yeah? I'll stay if that's what you want, but you need to make a decision."

Xander stared silently at his lover for a few minutes; this was the hardest decision he had ever had to make. Xander loved his friends, but he couldn't stay in the town where he knew he murdered his father. He may have hated his father, but he deserved a decent burial didn't he? Let the people that didn't know that their friend liked to smack around his wife and kid, let them believe he died protecting his family.

"Alright, let's go. When we are far enough out of town, I'll give the gang a call and tell them goodbye. Maybe give them a call every now and then to let them know I am still alive and happy." He took a deep breath, "We'll need some mojo so they can't find us. They will come looking for me."

"When we're settled, we'll find a voodoo doctor to cook something up," Spike assured him. "You don't have to cut off all contact with them. But if we leave, we can't come back. The cops might think it was you, disappearing the day of the murder."

Leaning in for a kiss, wanting reassurance that he wasn't alone in this, "I think I do. I love them but they can't know I did this and accept it. Willow knows what my dad is and what he did, but killing him? She'll never forgive me. I don't even know if I can forgive myself. Take me away now, Spike?"

"Yes luv, anywhere you want."

The End


End file.
